DoodleBob/Infantry00's version
DoodleBob draws himself into M.U.G.E.N with a custom gameplay style that uses various elements from other fighting games. While he has some moves that are faithful to the source, he also carries several unusual moves, with many of them being borrowed from Rugal. He has a custom A.I. that is very challenging. ) |Image = File:Infantry00DoodleBobPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Infantry00 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480}} Gameplay Doodlebob is a six-button character with a custom gameplay style. He has several gameplay elements from other fighting games like EX Moves, a Guard Cancel and a Dream Cancel. However, the Dream Cancel can only be used for one of his Hypers. He's also able to cancel Normals into Hypers, has a Guard Push and an aerial throw. He has high comboability and can easily chain Normals into each other and into Specials. This makes him very easy to play as, as the player can deal large damage by just mashing buttons with little skill. However, he's also very spammy, as his light Normals can be spammed multiple times to rack up damage. His standing is even an infinite if the button is mashed quickly enough. He also has many Specials and Hypers, giving him great versatility. A lot of his Specials are projectiles with a long range, making them cheap when spammed. His Spanner Throw has a very large hitbox and stuns the opponent when it hits. His hurtbox is quite large as it covers the entire sprite except for his arms. Because some of his Hypers use more than 3000 Power, these Hypers can deal high damage. While most of his Hypers are fairly balanced, his Big pit Hyper is exploitable. After the first use succesfully hits the opponent, it can be used again while the opponent is lying down to trap the opponent continuously. If the player has a full Power bar, it can be used till the opponent is K.O.'d. He also starts with 1000 Power at the start of a fight, allowing the player to use one of his level 1 Hypers right away. He has a custom A.I. that is very challenging. It often makes use of the character's high comboability and performs long combo strings. It also frequently uses Specials and Hypers. However, it occasionally leaves itself open to attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' | | }} | | }} | | }} | during attack for additional attack| }} during second Pencil Slash| | }} during second Pencil Slash| | }} during second Pencil Slash| | }} | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}} | |}}}} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} + during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Can be cancelled into Mega Pencil Laser Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Uses 4000 Power| }} + | Uses 5000 Power| }} | Life must be 350 or lower Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos FE2011-MUGEN Doodlebob(me) vs. Fake Chespin Z Mugen Muscle Man (Me) and Doodlebob vs Nicole and Luke Skywalker TMF MUGEN 21 doodlebob VS doodlebob Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 640x480 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Users of the Midnight Bliss Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by Infantry00 Category:Characters made in 2013 }}